Conveying systems are often employed to convey small articles through a series of working stations. In certain conveyor systems, it is desired to stack a group of articles in side-by-side relation and transfer the stack to packaging or other working equipment. Frequently, a series of stacking units are utilized and the stacking units should be capable of automatically stacking the articles and feeding the stacks onto a discharge conveyor without interference between stacks.